Forever
by VampireKing801
Summary: "He's heard Gumball play and sing before, but this was different. It came from deep in his heart, the part that Marshall himself didn't even know about, until now." song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey


Marshall Lee flew across the land of Aaa, humming a quaint tune, enjoying the sounds of the night. Past the forest and through the clouds, high above Fionna and Cake's tree house, but he wasn't going to stop there. He was going to visit a particular pink prince of the Candy Kingdom, known as Prince Gumball. Also known as his lover, but only to him, they weren't exactly "out" yet. Marshall didn't mind, though he would like to show some kind of affection towards his prince in public, letting others know how much he loved his little pink nerd. But Gumball wasn't too fond of the idea of practically shoving their relationship in people's faces, but after being together for about a year, you would think that at least Fionna would know. It did tick him off a bit, but as long as he knew that Gumball loved him back, he would stay locked away with him for all he cared.

The smell of candy wafted through the air and the pink castle came into view, although because of the night sky and the moons' reflection, the castle looked violet. The balcony to the Prince's room that Marshall was all too familiar with was in his sight. He landed on it gracefully, the window-like door unlocked and inviting. The vampire slowly turned the knob and quietly pushed open the the glass door, entering the dark room which also had a purple hue to it. Marshall expected the Prince to be in his bed, possibly reading or something, but with a quick glance around the room, he was nowhere to be found. Even his bed looked like it wasn't even touched let alone lied on.

With a furrowed brow Marshall floated across the room to the bedroom door. He opened it slightly, poking his head out and looking around the hall to make sure no guard was around. With no one in sight and with caution, he waltzed out of the room, down the hall and through the kitchen, roaming around the castle trying to find his, right now, phantom of a boyfriend.

He eventually wandered into a hall that he's never seen before, at least he thinks he hasn't, the castle is incredibly big so it's quite easy to get lost in there. With no luck and no sign of Gumball, Marshall Lee decided to take a little rest, even though he wasn't tired at all, he basically stopped to think. The vampire planted his feet on the ground and leaned against the wall, letting his mind wander this time. He got angry, thinking to himself that maybe, possibly that the pink prince could have gone visiting another kingdom of some sort, without telling him. Or maybe he could have traveled somewhere? Possibly went out of town? The thought angered him to no end. While Marshall was in the damn castle searching, Gumball could be in another kingdom! And without even a letter or something to alert him of his outing!

Marshall's head was fuming, letting his thoughts get the better of him. He decided to turn around and get out of there, he will call in the morning. Just as he was about to exit the hall, he heard faint music playing, a grand piano to be exact, right down the corridor. With curiosity, the vampire floated down the hall to two fancy looking doors, that were open just ajar. He looked to the side of the doors, a little dusty plaque rested on the wall. He wiped away the dust and in fancy letters it read 'music room.' This room must have not been used in awhile, considering the faint old like smell it held.

The vampire peeked in the room, he expected a ghost of some sort to be there, not Gumball. Marshall held his breath as he saw his pink boyfriend play the grand piano. The music had a haunting sound to it, with a bit of sadness mixed in. He looked so content, with his eyes slightly closed and his fingers gracefully dancing on the dusty keys. there are three large windows and with the moonlight shining on him, there was a beautiful radiant glow, contrasting his smooth pink skin. Like an angel of the moon.

Marshall was lost in the beauty, the sound of the prince's voice pulled him out of his trance. He started to sing, in his perfect tenor vocal range.

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_In Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Marshall gasped quietly, the song was about him. He was a bit stunned, he's heard Gumball play and sing before, but this was different. It came from deep in his heart, the part that Marshall himself didn't even know about, until now.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Gumball smiled a little as he sang, his words holding love. The music itself sounded sad, but the lyrics held meaning. Even though Gumball was smiling, Marshall could see the small prickle of a tear. He had to admit, the song was moving, and it gave him a lump in his throat.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_And will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful? _

With a content sigh the prince ended the song, his face still holding a smile and a tear threatening to fall. Marshall slowly opened the doors, emerging from the dark hall. Gumball spun his head around and gasped loudly, not expecting anyone let alone his boyfriend hearing him pouring his heart out.

Marshall touched his feet on the ground and started walking towards his prince with an emotionless face. He looked down at Gumball who was still seated at the piano bench with a blush dusting his pink cheeks. Gumball squeaked in surprise when the vampire suddenly lunged himself at the prince, holding him in a tight embrace. The pink boy wrapped his arms around his lover, not really sure what to do or say.

"I will love you, until my last dying breath." He heard Marshall breathe out. They separated enough only for their foreheads to touch, Gumball looked at his vampire with big violet eyes, brimming with threatening tears. One finally escaped and slowly fell down his cheek. Marshall kissed away the tear, then his love's lips. The vampire cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands, Melting against his lips. Gumball held onto his king and tilted his head back, kissing with all the love he could muster. Their mouths moved in sync, no tongue involved, just a slow passion that only they could conduct. Marshall broke the kiss to look back into pools of violet, smiling contently. The prince saw pure love in those blood-red eyes, the same eyes that most people were afraid of, the same eyes that steals his breath every time. Their foreheads touched once more, with Gumball's arms wrapped around his lover's shoulders and with a small smile spreading across his cheeks, he whispered, "forever."

_fin._


End file.
